


YCMAL Mini Bang Art for Accordion by Monj

by wilde_stallyn



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: It might be time to upgrade to a bigger bed.





	YCMAL Mini Bang Art for Accordion by Monj

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monj/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accordion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040663) by [monj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monj/pseuds/monj). 



> Thanks to the organizers for putting together the the Mini Bang, and thanks to Monj for writing a great story to create art around! I had a lot of fun with this piece, even though it totally kicked my ass. Go read the fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11040663


End file.
